


Turning The Tables

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: F-Zero (Video Games), F-Zero GP Legend
Genre: Caught, F/M, Funny, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Surprises, Two Shot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: John Tanaka is about to try his luck again on winning Kate Alen's heart by baking some chocolate cake for her. When he approaches to deliver it at her house, he sees something totally unexpected coming in her bedroom. Little did it know that it would bring him the night of his life. Takes place after Episode 15 of the F-Zero: GP Legend anime. A very late Christmas present for MeeMeeHeart777





	Turning The Tables

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with F-Zero, the anime series, or any characters from the games themselves. I just need to inform everyone that I may not be familiar with the whole entire fandom, so I apologize if I make everyone OOC as crap. But I will do my best to give you this best looking smutfic. Anyway, here's a little Kate/John lemon fic so expect a WHOLE lotta sex.
> 
> P.S.: This is a Christmas present from MeeMeeHeart777 so this is gonna be for him since he actually does like F-Zero series. Normally I don't take requests and all, but I will make an exception just for him ONLY. So, I hope you like it MeeMeeHeart777.

"Mmmmm… that smells good. I hope she likes it." said a certain mouth-watering captain as he felt the aroma of chocolate cake reaching through the bottom of his nose.  
  
That nose however belonged to John Tanaka, the captain/lead mechanic of the Galactic Space Federation. And right there sitting right beside him was a dish of chocolate cake that he had baked himself to give to a certain special someone. It was to no surprise that special someone had belonged to the one person who Tanaka had admired all throughout her singing career:  
  
Kate Alen.  
  
There was not one single day John could ever go without hearing that name come across everyone's lips, including his friends. He literally worshipped the ground that Kate immediately walked on. John literally collected everything that was all about her: From CD's, T-shirts, tickets to expensive soda cans that featured her face. He was a huge fanboy that was dedicated to her work.  
  
The one thing that bothered him was the fact that Kate didn't even know who on earth John was just by looking at him. She usually thought it was a stranger, only to realize that it was the captain himself as a result of mistaken identity. It was apparent that first meeting didn't go as well as Tanaka planned. Heck, even trying to catch up to her as she was riding alongside Mr. EAD and Rick Wheeler didn't help much either. It was almost like John was the other elephant in the room. And he hated that.  
  
However, John knew in his heart that it was all about to change for the better. It wasn't long before he did manage to get the home address that Kate lived, which luckily for him, Rick managed to get to give to Tanaka in order to quit all the crying and begging he was doing. He immediately pulled up to the driveway of a big condo, which just happened to be the house that Kate Alen lived in. He was getting so excited to be in the house where his favorite musical idol lived in.  
  
"Okay Johnny ol boy, this is gonna be excellent, so don't screw this up!" Tanaka smirked to himself before grabbing the dish of chocolate cake sitting beside him and exiting out of his vehicle, better known as Wonder Wasp.  
  
He managed to make it all the way to her sidewalk and onto his doorstep without having to spill the dessert one bit. Tanaka set the plate of cake down before knocking on her door very carefully. He was getting goosebumps all around his skin for some reason. It was clear that not also was John so excited to meet Kate all alone, but at the same time, he felt nervous of the fact that Kate may not like the chocolate cake that Tanaka made for him.  
  
 _"Just calm down, maybe she'll like the cake you made for her, maybe she won't. Either way, you can do this…"_ Tanaka thought to himself.  
  
However, something strange started to occur from inside the house. There was no sound of footsteps coming from Kate through the door, nor did he see the doorknob turn at all. This kinda seemed strange since Kate's jet was actually parked in front of her garage and all. Yet, this worried John right on the inside and all, knowing he feared the fact of Kate not being home at all.  
  
 _"Why isn't she answering the door right now?"_ John thought yet again as he knocked on the door yet again.  
  
Still, no answer.  
  
But yet, he ended up forgetting something that he hadn't thought of doing.   
  
"Hmmmm, maybe her door might be open?" Tanaka muttered to himself.  
  
Wanting to find out for himself, John reached out for the doorknob and opened it right away much to his surprise. It was still weird enough that Kate couldn't come to the door. Obviously, John kinda suggested to himself that Kate was kind of listening to pretty loud music and that she couldn't hear the sound of the door knock at all. Either way, John was in and that was all that mattered to him.  
  
With the cake still being held around in his good left hand, John shouted, "OHHHHH KATE, YOUR HANDSOME JOHN IS HEEEEEEEERE!"  
  
That one single shout brought a whole lot of shockwaves to the house, hoping that Kate would hear John coming from a mile away. But much to his surprise, he didn't. Kate was nowhere around the entire living room, which left John in nothing more than a state of disappointment and confusion.  
  
 _"I don't get this…"_ Tanaka thought to himself, _"Kate's jet was here. So how come she…?"_  
  
Suddenly, his thoughts were cut off when John overheard some kind of smooth jazz music going on another room. It definitely sounded a lot like one of John's favorite songs. But then, it just suddenly hit him.  
  
 _"Hmmmm, maybe Kate's in another room…"_ Tanaka thought to himself again as he quietly left the living room and headed what was directly straight the bedroom.  
  
When he got there however, he peeked around the door to see a shocking sight that even he never expected he would see…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
...the sight of his musical idol Kate Alen masturbating.  
  
 _"Oh… my.... fucking… goodness..."_ thought a muttering John as he watched in amazement.  
  
He took his sweet time analyzing and adoring every image there ever was coming from the nude Kate himself.

The shapely plump mocha-colored breasts that shone greatly around the bedroom light, the legs that were crossed side to side with such an arousing manner, the moaned expression that adored Kate Alen's face in a state of sudden sexual velocity, and the sight of her tight ripe pussy being drilled by the plastic green dildo that was vibrating with a nice purr. The sight he was seeing was the best sight that John was gonna remember burning into his brain. It was so amazing that John knew the best way to react:  
  
By smiling.  
  
 _"This is so awesome!"_ Tanaka thought with glee, _"I can't believe this is already starting to better than the chocolate cake I wanted to give her!"_  
  
Before it could get any better from here…  
  
"Ohhhh, John…"  
  
John immediately froze.  
  
Out of all of the things that escaped out of Kate's moaning lips, his name had to be one of them. This came as a total shock to him. There was no way Kate Alen herself was thinking of John himself, but much to his surprise, she was thinking about him at that exact point. John couldn't even figure it out why Kate was thinking of him, but that didn't matter right now. Right now, all Tanaka wanted to do was enjoy the show and imagine his own erection as the plastic dildo that was drilling through her pussy back and forth.  
  
 _"I can't believe THE Kate Alen is actually thinking about me!"_ He thought yet again but with a sly smirk going through his lips, _"I mean, after all, I am that attractive. What other woman around here in Mute City wouldn't be lucky to be with me?"_  
  
But then, Kate started going faster and faster with her dildo, charging it harder than she could hardly take. That wasn't the only thing happening right now. The increased moans that Kate was forming inside her was caused by small vibrating sensations around her small yet tight shaved clit. Tanaka was about to witness a wonderful explosion right beneath his very eyes. Right about now, there was no stopping this moment from happening to Kate nor John itself. John felt an ounce of excitement beam through him when he noticed Kate feeling a tingle of her pre-cum gleam around her pussy, indicating that her climax was now getting quite closer than before. And it was finally getting to the end with just one single shout coming from Alen herself:   
  
"I'M… I'M CUMMING!"  
  
"Yes, my darling Kate, come for me!" John shouted happily like an idiot.  
  
All of a sudden, Kate turned her head and shouted, "JOHN?!"  
  
She wouldn't get the chance to come as she expected, all because she ended up tumbling over the bed in full panic mode. Kate got right back up and exposed herself just in time to see John standing right in her doorway looking swag as expected.  
  
However, instead of looking mad as would have been, Kate's reaction was nothing short of unexpected nervousness, saying in hesistance, "Uh, w-w-w-where on earth did you come from?" She stuttered.  
  
John leaned back and smirked out, "Oh, come on Kate, don't think you can try to play dumb with me. You were thinking about me and you definitely know it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kate replied with a raised eyebrow, "I wasn't thinking about you!"  
  
"Oh, that's not what your eyes tell me, Miss Alen." Tanaka smirked again.  
  
"That was another different John I was thinking about." Kate said before she looked to her bedroom window for some reason looking for an excuse. When she thought up a perfect excuse for a made up last name, Kate then said to John, "For your information, I was thinking about my other boyfriend, John… Mc… Windowsen. Yeah, that's right! John McWindowsen!"  
  
Tanaka knew it in his mind he wasn't buying it for one damn bit. All he could respond with was a little 'tsk, tsk, tsk,' on top of things before continuing his little playboy-like smirk.  
  
"Oh, how sad," He shook his head before enchanting her softly, "You know, you can drop the fake John act. I oughta know since I heard you say my name. Just admit it. You were thinking about me all this time when you were getting busy with yourself. You wanna know why I'm right?"  
  
But then, John pointed down to where Kate was standing and said, "Look at your legs."  
  
Kate immediately looked down to see her legs were immediately shaking out of fear, which led her to believe that Tanaka knew about her little coverup, much to her dismay. She quickly tried her best to come up with an excuse, but deep down, Kate already knew it was already pointless from here on out. With a sigh and deep breath formed right out of her, Kate decided to give in and trade Tanaka with a smirk of her own, albeit a very small one.  
  
"Okay Tanaka, you got me." She nodded, forcing John to celebrate in front of her.  
  
Tanaka then pointed to her as he said, "A-HA! I knew it!"  
  
"You sure did," Kate nodded, "I mean after all, you are really that attractive like what Jack said." She said, referring to one of John's friends, Jack Levin.

"Well, Jack can't lie with that logic." smirked a slyish John Tanaka.  
  
Kate then took in a very slight nod, "And not to mention a bit muscular."  
  
"I have been hitting the gym as of late." John chuckled with his neck being rubbed by his hand.  
  
"And did I mention, you're quite sexy in person?" Kate said, emitting such a seductive smirk.

"Not really, but I can take it." Tanaka smirked again, rubbing his chin in a smirk-tastical way.  
  
"I'm glad you did," Kate nodded before approaching him much to the beat of his own palpitating chest. All of a sudden, Kate found her finger rubbing all over Tanaka's covered chest, now leaving him breathless at the moment. Which was good because Tanaka didn't even know what to make of this moment happening to him right now.  
  
Kate soon came to a stop and smirked back, "Because now that you saw all of me... I now want to see all of you."  
  
Her sweet-talk became too much for Tanaka to handle to the point that he decided to zip off his upper body clothing right away and say with a smile, "Don't mind if I do, miss--"  
  
"But not right here." Kate cut him off instantly before saying, "Let's go somewhere quiet."  
  
John then nodded out and said, "Ah, I got it, somewhere where no one will barge in on us. Okay, I'm sold!"  
  
"Good," Kate nodded as she held John's hand, "Now come with me."

John soon got the signal and followed Kate out of the bedroom, only to head down to the left where another door was located. Kate soon opened it up, which led all the way downstairs for some odd reason. The excitement that John himself was feeling could not be contained. Whatever he was thinking on what to do with Kate, he couldn't wait for it to make it a reality.  
  
 _"Ohhhhh man, I can't wait for the night I'm gonna have with her..."_ Tanaka thought to himself as they made it all the way downstairs in the dark.  
  
"So, you ready for what's next?" Kate said as he turned to him.  
  
"I totally am ready!" smirked a gleeful Tanaka.  
  
Kate then smirked as she said, "You better be ready, because I've come prepared."  
  
Once she finally turned on the light, the smirk that Tanaka had was suddenly changed to nothing more than shock once he knew what was going on downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, a wonder what John's gonna be in for. You might want to check out the 2nd chapter for a little extra surprise soon enough. Until next time, you know what to do fans if you want to take a guess. ^_^


End file.
